leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Akali
Wenn Akali einem durch ihre Fähigkeiten Schaden zufügt, erzeugt sie einen 500 Einheiten großen Ring auf dem Boden um diesen Gegner, der 4 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Außerdem erhält Akali |ms}} für 2 Sekunden, während sie sich vom Gegner wegbewegt. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Akali aus dem Ring herausläuft, erhält sie das |ms}} für 2 Sekunden erneut; diesmal, wenn sie sich auf gegnerische Champions zubewegt. Desweiteren erhält sie für 4 Sekunden Schwingendes Kama. |leveling2 = |description3 = : Akali'''s nächster hat doppelte Angriffsreichweite, verursacht }} und stellt sofort |energy}} wieder her. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| : ** Wenn sich Schnellfeuer-Geschütz voll auflädt, während Akali ihr Kama bereits schwingt, dann erhöht sich Akali's Angriffsreichweite auf |125 x 2 x 1.35}}. ** Wenn sich Schnellfeuer-Geschütz voll auflädt, bevor Akali ihr Kama zu schwingen beginnt, dann erhöht sich Akali'''s Angriffsreichweite auf . * Der Ring entsteht um das zuletzt getroffene Ziel von . |video = Akali-P }} }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''Akali wirft ihre Kunai in einem Bogen in die ausgewählte Richtung und verursacht |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern. Gegner die vom getroffen werden, werden für Sekunden um 50 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Auf dem höchsten Rang verursacht Fünf-Punkt-Angriff % zusätzlichen magischen Schaden| % des Angriffsschaden)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} an und . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Akali regeneriert sofort |energy}} und lässt eine Rauchgranate in ausgewählter Richtung fallen, wodurch eine kreisförmige Rauchwolke erzeugt wird, die innerhalb der nächsten 5 Sekunden in einen Ring übergeht. Die Wolke kann sich nicht in Terrain hinein ausbreiten. |leveling = Sekunden}} |description2 = Während Akali sich im Rauch der Rauchwolke aufhält, wird sie und erhält |ms}}. |leveling2 = %|ms}}}} |description3 = Akalis und Fähigkeiten werden ihre Unsichtbarkeit für Sekunden unterbrechen. |leveling3 = |description4 = Die Sektion vom Zwielicht-Schleier wird fortbestehen, auch, wenn die Rauchwolke selber bereits nicht mehr da ist. |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei erster Aktivierung}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Akali mit einem Salto ein Stück zurück, während sie einen Shuriken in die ausgewählte Richtung wirft. Der Shuriken fügt dem ersten getroffenen Gegner |normal}} zu. |leveling = }} |description2 = Der Shuriken markiert den getroffenen Gegner oder den zuletzt getroffenen Teil einer für 3 Sekunden. Während dieser 3 Sekunden kann Akali Shuriken-Salto reaktivieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = Akali zum markierten Ziel, egal wie weit dieses entfernt ist. Verursacht an Gegnern den selben |normal}} erneut. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Akali in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht |normal}} und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nach Sekunden kann Perfekte Ausführung innerhalb der folgenden Sekunden reaktiviert werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Akali in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern, der sich um |hp}} erhöht. |leveling3 = |Maximaler Magischer Schaden| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |normal}} / |magisch}} |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = true |onhiteffects = |parries = |projectile = |grounded = true |minionaggro = |knockdown = true |additional = |video = Akali-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 12 % reduziert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 15 % erhöht. cs:Akali en:Akali es:Akali fr:Akali it:Akali pl:Akali pt-br:Akali ru:Акали zh:阿卡丽 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} hat dem Kinkou-Orden und dem Titel der Faust der Schatten entsagt. Nun schlägt sie alleine zu und ist bereit, die tödliche Waffe zu sein, die ihr Volk braucht. Obwohl sie an allem festhält, was Shen ihr beigebracht hat, hat sie geschworen, Ionia gegen seine Feinde zu verteidigen und einen nach dem anderen zu töten. Akali mag geräuschlos zuschlagen, aber ihre Botschaft ist laut und deutlich zu vernehmen: Fürchte den meisterlosen Assassinen. Die rebellische Assassine Ionia war schon immer ein Land voll wilder Magie, dessen lebhafte Bewohner und mächtige Geister danach streben, in Harmonie zu leben … Doch dieses friedvolle Gleichgewicht ist nicht immer einfach zu erreichen. Manchmal muss es unter Kontrolle gehalten werden. Die Kinkou sind die selbsternannten Hüter von Ionias heiligem Gleichgewicht. Die getreuen Akolythen des Ordens wandeln in der geistigen und der materiellen Welt, schlichten Konflikte zwischen ihnen und schreiten notfalls auch mit Gewalt ein. In ihre Reihen wurde Akali, Tochter von Mayym Jhomen Tethi, der angesehenen Faust der Schatten, geboren. Mayym und ihr Lebensgefährte Tahno zogen ihre Tochter im Kinkou-Orden unter der wachsamen Anleitung von Großmeister Kusho, dem Auge des Zwielichts, auf. Wann immer ihre Eltern fort mussten, sprangen andere Mitglieder des Ordens als Ersatzfamilie ein. , das Herz des Sturms, verbrachte viele Stunden mit dem jungen Mädchen und lehrte sie Shuriken-Techniken, wobei er immer betonte, dass Geschwindigkeit und Geschick wichtiger seien als Stärke. Akali war ein frühreifes Kind und sog das Wissen wie ein Schwamm in sich auf. Es schien klar, dass sie dem Pfad ihrer Eltern folgen würde – gemeinsam mit Shen, dem Sohn und Nachfolger des Großmeisters, würde sie eine neue Generation anführen, die Ionias Gleichgewicht bewahrte. Doch das Gleichgewicht kann flüchtig sein und der Orden wurde gespalten. Ein eigensinniger Akolyth namens kehrte zurück und geriet mit Kusho aneinander. Schlussendlich entriss er ihm in einem blutigen Umsturz die Macht. floh gemeinsam mit Mayym, , und einer Handvoll weiterer Akolythen in die östlichen Berge. Leider war Tahno nicht unter ihnen. Zed hatte die Kinkou fast vollständig in den gnadenlosen Orden der Schatten verwandelt. Doch war das neue Auge des Zwielichts und hatte die Absicht, das Verlorene wieder aufzubauen. Er wollte sich wieder den drei grundlegenden Philosophien der Kinkou zuwenden: der reinen Unvoreingenommenheit, die man erreicht, wenn man die Sterne beobachtet, der Urteilsfindung im Lauf der Sonne und der Beseitigung jeglichen Ungleichgewichts, als würde man einen Baum stutzen. Obwohl sie nur noch wenige waren, wollte er Neophyten ausbilden, um ihre Reihen zu stärken. Als Akali mit vierzehn mündig wurde, nahm sie offiziell ihre Kinkou-Ausbildung auf und war entschlossen, als neue Faust der Schatten in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten. Sie war eine erstaunliche Kämpferin und meisterte die Kama und das Kunai – eine Handsichel und einen Wurfdolch. Obwohl sie nicht die magischen Fähigkeiten der anderen Akolythen besaß, bewies sie doch allen, dass sie des Titels würdig war. Und mit der Zeit konnte sich ihre Mutter zurückziehen und dabei helfen, die jungen Neophyten zu betreuen. Doch Akalis Seele war ruhelos und ihre Augen offen. Die Kinkou und der Orden der Schatten waren nach der noxianischen Invasion zwar zähneknirschend zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen, doch sie sah, dass ihre Heimat weiterhin litt. Sie stellte infrage, ob sie wahrhaftig ihrem Zweck gerecht wurden. Den Baum zu stutzen, sollte diejenigen eliminieren, die eine Bedrohung für das heilige Gleichgewicht darstellten … doch Shen drängte immer auf Zurückhaltung. Er hielt sie zurück. All die Mantras und Meditationen konnten ihren Geist beruhigen, doch die leeren Phrasen würden ihre Feinde nicht besiegen. Ihre Frühreife wandelte sich zu regelrechtem Ungehorsam. Sie stritt sich mit Shen, trotzte ihm und brachte Ionias Gegner auf ihre Weise zu Fall. Vor dem gesamten Orden verkündete sie das Unvermögen der Kinkou und dass all das Gerede von geistigem Gleichgewicht und Geduld kaum Wirkung zeigte. Ionier starben in der materiellen Welt und Akali würde das zu verhindern wissen. Sie war zur Assassine ausgebildet worden. Und sie würde eine Assassine sein. Sie brauchten den Orden nicht länger. Shen ließ sie kampflos ziehen, denn er wusste, dass Akali diesen Weg allein beschreiten musste. Vielleicht würde dieser Pfad sie eines Tages wieder zu ihnen zurückführen, aber das musste sie selbst entscheiden. Alte Geschichte 1.= thumb|right|200px Es gibt einen uralten Orden, der auf den ionischen Inseln seinen Ursprung hat und sich einzig der Erhaltung des Gleichgewichts verschrieben hat. Ordnung, Chaos, Licht und Dunkelheit - all diese Dinge müssen in perfekter Harmonie existieren, da dies die Natur des Universums ist. Dieser Orden ist als Kinkou bekannt und stellt ein Triumvirat an Schattenkriegern, um seinen Platz in der Welt zu sichern. Akali ist eine dieser Schattenkrieger, der die heilige Aufgabe auferlegt wurde, den Baum zu beschneiden, um jene zu eleminieren, die das Gleichgewicht Valorans bedrohen. Als verschwenderische Kampfkünstlerin begann Akali das Training mit ihrer Mutter, kaum dass sie eine Faust bilden konnte. Die Disziplin ihrer Mutter war erbarmungslos und unerbittlich, folgte aber dennoch einem grundsätzlichen Prinzip: „Wir tun, was getan werden muss.“ Als sie die Kinkou im Alter von vierzehn Jahren in den Orden einführten, konnte sie bereits eine baumelnde Kette mit einem Schlag ihrer Hand durchtrennen. Es gab keinen Zweifel - sie würde ihrer Mutter als Faust der Schatten nachfolgen. In dieser Rolle hatte sie mit vielem zu tun, was in den Augen anderer moralisch fragwürdig gewesen wäre, aber für sie war es nur die Befolgung der unantastbaren Doktrin ihrer Mutter. Sie arbeitet nun mit ihren Gefährten und zusammen, um das Gleichgewicht von Valoran zu erzwingen. Es ist daher keine Überraschung, dass diese geheiligte Aufgabe das Triumvirat direkt auf die Richtfelder geführt hat. Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Obwohl Akali noch Teil des Kinkou-Ordens ist, agiert sie alleine und außerhalb der Regeln des Ordens. ** Sie und hassen sich nicht, obwohl beide die Methoden des jeweils anderen missbilligen. ** Als sie bei den Kinkou aufwuchs, wurde sie von trainiert, welcher ihr dabei half, ihre Shuriken-Technik zu verbessern. * könnte versuchen, sie für seinen Orden der Schatten zu rekrutieren. Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * ;Witz * ;Lachen * * * * |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; : * Während ihrer Witze-Animation isst sie . * Ihre Tattoowierung auf ihrem Rücken zeigt möglicherweise einen . * Akali ähnelte (vor ihrer Championaktualisierung) sie aus der '' Reihe. ; : * Sie ähnelt der Hauptfigur aus Film , deshalb ist ihre gelbe Kleideung auch mit Blut bespritzt. * Es ist vielleicht auch eine Anlehnung an , der auch wieder aus der Reihe stammt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** . ; : * Dieser Skin hieß vor der Championaktualisierung in 2018 "Blutrote-Akali". ** Ihr Entwurf hat eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit aus der Reihe. ** Nach ist dies der zweite Skin, der komplett umbenannt wurde. * Das feurige Erscheinungsbild dieses Skins ähnelt der gefährlichsten Art eines , einem sogenannten . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist zusammen mit den Fußball-Skins für andere Champions erschien, kurz vor der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 und wurde aus dem Shop am 31. Oktober 2010 entfernt. Die anderen Skins, die mit diesem zusammen veröffentlicht wurden, waren: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * ist auf dem Splash Art links neben Akali zu sehen. * Krankenschwester Akali wurde von der Community vorgeschlagen. * Im Jahre 2011 erhielt dieser Skin einen Rabatt um 50 % (21. - 27. März). Die Erlöse wurden an das gespendet, um den Menschen in Japan nach dem zu helfen. * Ihr Splash-Art ist möglicherweise durch Valentine aus Skullgirls inspiriert. * Altes Splash-Art: ** Sie tauchte einmal im Journal of Justice auf. ** Das alte Splash-Art von tauchte hier als eingerahmtes Bild im Hintergrund auf. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Die Maske, die sie trägt, ist eine Anspielung an die Masken, die im japanischen getragen wurden. * Sie isst als Teil ihrer Witz-Animation. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihre Skin-Thematik ähnelt der Thematik "PROJEKT:" und "Stahlkrieger-". * Altes Splash-Art: ** Sie ähnelt aus der Serie. ** Sie teilt eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit im Design. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung an . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr Kama wurde durch eine rote -Klaue ersetzt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Soyeon von (G)I-DLE singt sie für POP/STARS. * Ihr Outfit ist stark durch die -Kultur inspiriert. * Sie isst als Teil ihrer Witze-Animation. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde einen Patch nach der initialen Veröffentlichung der K/DA-Skins veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Akali Standard Akali S alt.jpg|1. Standard-Akali Akali Standard Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Standard-Akali Akali Stechende Akali S alt.jpg|1. Stechende Akali Akali Stechende Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Stechende Akali Akali Stechende Akali S alt3.jpg|3. Stechende Akali (Blut entfernt) Akali Blutrote Akali S alt.jpg|1. Blutrote Akali Akali Blutrote Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Blutrote Akali Akali Blutrote Akali S alt3.jpg|3. Blutrote Akali Akali All-Star-Akali S alt.jpg|1. All-Star-Akali Akali All-Star-Akali S alt2.jpg|2. All-Star-Akali Akali Krankenschwester-Akali S alt.jpg|1. Krankenschwester-Akali Akali Krankenschwester-Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Krankenschwester-Akali Akali Blutmond-Akali S alt.jpg|1. Blutmond-Akali Akali Blutmond-Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Blutmond-Akali Akali Silberzahn-Akali S alt.jpg|1. Silberzahn-Akali Akali Silberzahn-Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Silberzahn-Akali Akali Kopfjäger-Akali S alt.jpg|1. Kopfjäger-Akali Akali Sashimi-Akali S alt.jpg|1. Sashimi-Akali Akali Sashimi-Akali S alt2.jpg|2. Sashimi-Akali |-|China= Akali Standard Akali S Ch.jpg|Standard-Akali Akali Blutrote Akali S Ch.jpg|1. Blutrote Akali Akali Blutrote Akali S Ch2.jpg|2. Blutrote Akali Akali All-Star-Akali S Ch.jpg|All-Star-Akali Akali Krankenschwester-Akali S Ch.jpg|Krankenschwester-Akali Akali Blutmond-Akali S Ch.jpg|Blutmond-Akali Akali Silberzahn-Akali S Ch.jpg|Silberzahn-Akali Media Musik= thumb|center|500 px ;Sonstiges Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Headhunter Akali| K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Official Music Video - League of Legends| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| |-|Videos= thumb|center|500 px ;Sonstiges Videos Akali 2018 Thunderdome - League of Legends Die Jagd des Blutmonds Blutmond-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Akali Die rebellische Assassine Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| Akali Concept Front Shot 03| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Akali concept2.jpg|Akali Concept 1 Akali concept.jpg|Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Ironstylus Akalisketch.jpg|Akali Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Headhunter concept.jpg|Headhunter Akali Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Akali Update teaser 01.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 1 Akali Update teaser 02.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 2 Akali Update concept 08.jpg|Akali Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Update concept 09.jpg|Akali Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Akali Update concept 02.jpg|Akali Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 03.jpg|Akali Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 04.jpg|Akali Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 05.jpg|Akali Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update Concept 01.jpg|Akali Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update concept 06.jpg|Akali Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update concept 07.jpg|Akali Update Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 03.gif|Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Splash concept 04.jpg|Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Akali Update Stinger concept 01.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 02.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 03.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Stinger concept 04.jpg|Stinger Akali Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Brahim Bensehoul) Akali Update Nurse concept 01.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Akali_Update_Nurse_Model_01.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hans Hirth) Akali_Update_Nurse_Model_02.jpg|Nurse Akali Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hans Hirth) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 01.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 02.gif|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 03.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 04.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Nurse Splash concept 05.jpg|Nurse Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Arist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 02.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 03.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 04.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 05.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update BloodMoon Splash concept 06.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Splash Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Zeen Chin) Akali Update Silverfang concept 01.jpg|Silverfang Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artists Justin 'Earp' Albers and Vlad Bacescu) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 01.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 02.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 03.gif|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 04.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Silverfang Splash concept 05.jpg|Silverfang Akali Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Akali Update Headhunter concept 01.jpg|Headhunter Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Megan O'Rourke) Akali Update Sashimi concept 01.jpg|Sashimi Akali Update Concept (by Riot Artist Megan O'Rourke) Akali KDA concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Akali KDA concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_01.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Akali_KDA_Splash_Concept_02.jpg|K/DA Akali Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Akali POPSTARS concept 01.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 02.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali POPSTARS concept 03.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Barth Maunoury) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_04.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_05.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_06.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_07.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) Akali_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg|K/DA Akali "POP/STARS" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Romain Barriaux) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Stechende Akali - Skin-Spotlight All-Star-Akali - Skin-Spotlight Krankenschwester-Akali - Skin-Spotlight Blutmond-Akali - Skin-Spotlight Silberzahn-Akali - Skin-Spotlight Kopfjäger-Akali - Skin-Spotlight |Sonstiges= Trivia * wurde von Coronach entworfen. * Auf Japanisch wird als Akari gelesen (明), das "Licht, leuchten, fröhlich" bedeuten kann, was ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Titel "Die Faust der Schatten" steht. * Akalis Tanz ist angelehnt an Beyoncés Lied Single Ladies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY * Sie kämpft mit einem Paar Kamas. Die Kama (jap. 鎌, dt. „Sichel“) ist ein sichelartiges Werkzeug, das zum Pflanzen und Ernten von Reis benutzt und in Sekundärverwendung zur Schlagwaffe wurde.de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama_(Waffe) * Die ultimative Fähigkeit der alten Akali (vor dem Rework in 2018) wurde zunächst als Skillshot entworfen, wurde aber letztendlich zu einer Point-and-Click Fähigkeit. Alte Fähigkeiten 2.= |description = Akalis erste zwei normale Angriffe haben zusätzliche Effekte. |description2 = Der erste Schlag Akali für Leben|hp}}. |description3 = Der zweite Schlag, innerhalb von vier Sekunden, verursacht Treffereffekte- . }}| passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung. |video = Akali_Zwillingsdisziplin_Video }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Akali schleudert ihr Kama auf eine gegnerische Einheit, verursacht und markiert das Ziel für 6 Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Akalis normale Angriffe gegen ein markiertes Ziel lösen die Markierung aus, wodurch am Ziel angerichtet und wieder hergestellt werden. |leveling2 = |Gesamter magischer Schaden| }} }}| wird, er oder wird und wenn Akali ist. |video = Akali_Zeichen_der_Assassine_Video }} }} | }} |cost = |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = 18 |description = Akali teleportiert sich nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden zu einem nahen Ort und generiert an ihrem Startpunkt einen Rauchschleier, der 8 Sekunden anhält. Das Ausführen der Fähigkeit verhindert die Nutzung aller anderen Fähigkeiten für Sekunden. |description2 = Der Rauchschleier gewährt und Gegner in dessen Bereich. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Innerhalb des Schleiers wird Akali sofort und erhält . |leveling3 = %}} |leveling3 = Normale Angriffe und Fähigkeiten decken Akali für Sekunden auf. }}| oder ) im Bezug auf Wände, liegt die tatsächliche maximale Distanz, die zurückgelegt werden kann, bei etwa ~499 Einheiten. |video = Akali_Zwielicht-Schleier_Video }} }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Akali schwingt ihre Kamas und verursacht an nahen gegnerischen Einheiten um sie herum . |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Halbmond-Schnitt wenigstens eine gegnerische Einheit tötet, wird die um 60 % verringert. }}| }} | | }}| | | }}}} |speed = 2000 |cost = 1 |costtype = Essenz des Schattens |cooldown = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Akali verwendet ein Ladungssystem für diese Fähigkeit; sie generiert periodisch eine Essenz des Schattens, und kann bis zu 3 Ladungen speichern. Zusätzlich regeneriert sie bei Tötungen und Unterstützungen je eine Essenz des Schattens. |description2 = Akali erhält beim Erlernen dieser Fähigkeit sofort 3 Essenzen des Schattens. |description3 = Akali springt bei Aktivierung zu ihrem Ziel, durchdringt es und landet hinter diesem, wobei sie zufügt und sofort beginnt, es mit normalen Angriffen, anzugreifen. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = Die Entfernung vom Ziel erhöht sich, je näher Akali dem Ziel war und ist halbiert gegen Ziele die vom markiert sind. }}| }} |-|1.= Akali'''s normale Angriffe verursachen | % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} ihrer Angriffsstärke|AD}} als '''zusätzlichen Treffereffekt- . |description2 = Akali erhält , der pro um 1 % erhöht wird. }}| ist ein Treffereffekt. ist eine selbstbezogene Verbesserung. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = ist einer. |spellshield = können Disziplin der Gewalt nicht blockieren. |additional = * Disziplin der Gewalt wird andere Treffereffekte anwenden. ** Allerdings werden weder noch werden mit dem Schaden durch Disziplin der Gewalt interagieren. * Disziplin der Gewalt können Gebäude schädigen. |video = Akali-P alt.ogv }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Akali wirft ihr Kama auf das ausgewählte Ziel, wodurch sie verursacht und das Ziel für 6 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Normale Angriffe lösen die Markierung aus, wodurch verursacht und wiederhergestellt werden. |leveling2 = |Gesamter Magischer Schaden| }} }}| }} | }} |cost = |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = 20 |description = Akali erzeugt eine Rauchwolke, welche 8 Sekunden hält, im Zielbereich gewährt und alle Einheiten darin . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Sobald Akali die Rauchwolke betritt, wird sie sofort getarnt und erhält , welches über eine Sekunde abfällt und sich immer wieder erneuert, wenn sie die Rauchwolke erneut betritt. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Wenn Akali einen normalen Angriff oder eine Fähigkeit benutzt, während sie getarnt ist, wird sie für Sekunden aufgedeckt. }}| }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Akali schwingt ihr Kama, wodurch sie an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} }}| }} / / | / / }} |speed = 2000 |cost = 1 |costtype = Essenz des Schattens |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Akali lädt passiv Essenzen des Schattens auf ( ) und erhält automatisch eine Aufladung, wenn sie einen tötet. Sie kann nie mehr als 3 Aufladungen besitzen. |description2 = Akali sprintet zu einem ausgewählten Ziel und ein Stückchen darüber hinaus und verursacht . Sobald sie ankommt, versucht sie sofort, einen normalen Angriff auf ihr Ziel zu landen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Wie weit Akali über ihr Ziel hinaus sprintet, hängt davon ab, wie nah Akali ihrem Ziel vor dem Sprint ist und ist halbiert, wenn das Ziel durch Zeichen der Assassine markiert ist. }}| . * Wenn Akali stirbt, erscheint sie mit drei wieder. |video = Akali-R alt.ogv }} }} Champion-Vorschau: Akali, die Faust der Schatten Leider konnte die alte Champion-Vorschau von Akali noch nicht in den Tiefen des Internets gefunden werden. Solltest du sie gefunden haben, stell hier bitte den Link sowie den Inhalt der Vorschau zur Verfügung. Danke ^^ Championüberarbeitung Geheimnisumwoben ;von Reav3 Championpläne: Januar 2018 right|400px Weiter geht es mit der nächsten großen Überarbeitung, die hinter dem Schleier hervortritt: Akali. Akali war schon immer ein beliebter Champion, bleibt aber inzwischen etwas auf der Strecke. Ihr Muster als Assassinin hängt sehr vom „Alles oder Nichts“-Prinzip ab und sie ist oft nur erfolgreich, wenn sie sich durch frühe Kills einen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Wir wollen ihr mehr Erfolgsmöglichkeiten verschaffen, indem wir ihre Fähigkeit, mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, hervorheben. Wir finden ihren Schleier klasse und wollen dieser ikonischen Fähigkeit mehr Bedeutung verleihen. Akali hat außerdem Probleme, gegen den Großteil der modernen League-Besetzung auf der Lane zu bestehen. Wir wollen ihre Präsenz auf der Lane verstärken, um sie mit den momentanen Bedürfnissen eines Solo-Laners in Einklang zu bringen. Dadurch können wir ihr Überroll-Potenzial reduzieren, da sie weniger auf frühe Kills angewiesen sein wird. Insgesamt sind wir mit Akalis spezieller Thematik als „Ninja-Assassinin“ ziemlich zufrieden, aber die momentane Ausführung ist etwas zu gewöhnlich. Wir möchten ihr einige einzigartige Merkmale verpassen, um sie von dieser bekannten Thematik abzuheben. Für ihre Hintergrundgeschichte planen wir eine ähnliche Herangehensweise wie bei Gangplanks Überarbeitung, wir wollen sie also erweitern und nicht erneuern. Anstatt eine neue Akali kennenzulernen, erfahren wir mehr über ihre Entwicklung und Veränderungen. Die passenden Werkzeuge ;von Reav3 Championpläne: April 2018 Verschmelzen wir uns als Nächstes mit den Schatten und werfen einen Blick auf die anstehende Überarbeitung von Akali. Ich habe in den letzten Championplänen erwähnt, dass wir ihren Schleier beibehalten wollen, da sie sich dank dieser einzigartigen Fähigkeit von anderen Assassinen abhebt. Die grundlegende Funktionsweise ist zwar noch dieselbe, wir haben den Schleier aber ziemlich drastisch verändert, damit ihr Spielmuster à la „ordentlich austeilen, neu positionieren und erneut zuschlagen“ für Akali-Spieler etwas interessanter wird. Vom Schleier abgesehen wollen wir ihre hohe Mobilität beibehalten, da sie ganz klar zu Akalis Identität als Ninja passt. Ihr schnelles Verschwinden wird also nicht … verschwinden. Außerdem bleibt die duale Skalierung ihres Fähigkeitensets bestehen, da diese ihr Flexibilität verleiht und so der überzeugende Eindruck eines Champions entsteht, der eine große Bandbreite von Waffen gemeistert hat – sowohl für handfeste als auch für magische Angriffe. Apropos Thematik: Wir erweitern ihre momentane Hintergrundgeschichte und werfen einen Blick darauf, wie ihr Leben in einigen Jahren aussieht, wenn sie sich selbst auf den Weg macht und ihr Können als Ninja unter Beweis stellt. center|640px |patchhistory= Patch-Historie V8.24b: * ** Akali wird nun kurz schemenhaft (Gegner können ihren Umriss erkennen, sie aber nicht anvisieren), bevor sie sich (wieder) tarnt, selbst wenn Gegner in diesem Gebiet keine absolute Sicht haben. ** Zielgerichtete Fähigkeiten und nicht abbrechbare normale Angriffe (z. B. ) werden nicht länger abgebrochen, wenn Akali sich tarnt oder erneut tarnt. ** / / / Sekunden auf den Stufen 1 / 6 / 9 / 12 ⇒ 1 / / / / Sekunden nach 1 / 8 / 11 / 20 / 30 Minuten ** Die mit Patch 8.24 vorgenommene Abschwächung wurde angesichts der oben genannten Änderungen rückgängig gemacht. Dauer zurückgesetzt auf 4 / / 5 / / 6 Sekunden (max. 2 Sekunden Verlängerung) ⇒ 5 / / 6 / / 7 Sekunden (max. 3 Sekunden Verlängerung). V8.24: * ** 5 / 5,5 / 6 / 6,5 / 7 Sekunden ⇒ 4 / 4,5 / 5 / 5,5 / 6 Sekunden ** 3 Sekunden ⇒ 2 Sekunden * Wechsel zu ihrer verlangsamten Animation wurde wiederhergestellt. * Die Lautstärke der Soundeffekte von wird bei mehreren Zielen nicht mehr kumuliert. V8.23: Hotfix vom 21.11.2018: * Fehlerbehebung: Es wurde ein Problem behoben, wodurch Akalis Angriffstempo höher als beabsichtigt war. V6.22: * ** Gewährt kein Zaubervampir mehr. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von Sekunden auf (auf Stufe 1 / 3 / 5 / 7 / 9) erhöt. ** Erstschlag heilt jetzt 5-60 (auf Stufen 1-18) und skalliert zusätzlich mit sowie . ** Zweitschlag gewährt Bonusschaden von 10-100 (auf Stufen 1-18) und skalliert zusätzlich mit sowie . * ** Teleportiert jetzt Akali zum Zielort des Zaubers und lässt an ihrem Ausgangsort den Zwielicht-Schleier entstehen. ** zu wirken führt zu einer globalen Abklingzeit von 0,5 Sekunden auf alle anderen Fähigkeiten. ** Die Zauberreichweite beträgt jetzt 250. ** Akali behält den vollen Lauftempobonus des Zwielicht-Schleiers, bis sie das Gebiet verlässt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von Sekunden auf Sekunden erhöt. ** Der Schaden wurde von auf sowie von und auf und erhöt. ** Wenn Halbmond-Schnitt eine Einheit tötet, werden 60 % der Abklingzeit zurückerstattet. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von auf 2 Sekunden geändert. ** Der Schaden wurde von auf sowie von auf verringert. * Fähigkeitssymbole wurden überarbeitet. V5.9: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von Sekunden auf verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von auf erhöht. * lässt Akali nun durch ihr Ziel springen. V5.2: * „Halbmond-Schnitt“ löst nicht mehr aus. * ** Reichweite: 800 ⇒ 700 ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den andere Champions Steigerungen von „Schattentanz“ nicht sehen konnten. V4.18: * ** Mit mehr Ninja: Gewährt nun jedes Mal, wenn Akali sich tarnt, +20/40/60/80/100 % Lauftempo, das innerhalb von 1 Sekunde schnell abklingt. ** Resis raus Akali: Erhält während „Zwielicht-Schleier“ keine zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz mehr. V4.17: * Texturupdate. V4.16: * Neues Splashart. V4.2: * ** Die Kumulationen von Akalis Schattentanz sind jetzt wieder in ihrer Anzeige der Verbesserungen sichtbar. V3.7: * ** Gewährt nun im Wirkbereich Sicht. * ** Die Aufladezeit von „Essenz des Schattens“ wurde von 35/25/15 auf 30/22,5/15 Sekunden verringert. V3.5 (Balanceaktualisierung): * ** Der anfängliche Schaden wurde von 45/70/95/120/145 auf 35/55/75/95/115 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke auf den Detonationsschaden wurde von auf erhöht. * ** Die Aufladerate der „Essenz des Schattens“ wurde von 25/20/15 auf 35/25/15 Sekunden erhöht. V3.5: * ** Akali wird nun sofort getarnt/aufgedeckt, wenn sie die Zone des Schleiers betritt/verlässt. ** Akali tarnt sich nun sofort, wenn sie „Zwielicht-Schleier“ auf sich selbst anwendet. ** Akalis Tarnung wird anstatt zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie Schaden verursacht, nun sofort aufgehoben, sobald sie eine Fähigkeit ausführt oder mit einem Angriff beginnt. ** Die Verzögerung bis zu einer erneuten Tarnung wurde auf 0,15 Sekunden erhöht. V3.02: * ** Disziplin der Gewalt *** Tritt nun anstatt nach dem Erhalt von 19,5 Fähigkeitsstärke sofort in Kraft. *** Der Grundschaden wurde von 8 % auf 6 % verringert. ** Disziplin der Macht *** Tritt nun sofort anstatt nach dem Erhalt von 9,5 Angriffsschaden in Kraft. *** Der Zaubervampir-Bonus wurde von 8 % auf 6 % verringert. V1.0.0.146: * : * Korrigiert: Gibt nun wie erwartet Energie zurück, wenn das Ziel durch den Magieschaden ihrer passiven Fähigkeit getötet wird. V1.0.0.143: * ** Die Kurzinfo zeigt nun die Menge an wiederhergestellter Energie korrekt an. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Energiekosten wurden von konstanten 60 auf 60/55/50/45/40 verringert. ** Löst nun den Zusatzschaden von „Zeichen der Assassine“ aus. V1.0.0.138: * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 17 auf 20 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 510 auf 530 erhöht. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit nicht sofort aktualisiert wurde, wenn sich durch Abklingzeitverringerung oder höhere Stufen eine Änderung ergeben hat, sondern erst beim Erreichen der vollen Anzahl an Kumulationen (3). * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zwielicht-Schleier“ keine Unterstützungen gewährte. V1.0.0.129: * ** Der anfängliche Zaubervampir, der durch 10 zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden gewährt wurde, wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. ** Der zusätzliche Zaubervampir wurde von 1 % pro 5 Angriffsschaden auf 1 % pro 6 Angriffsschaden verringert. ** Der anfängliche zusätzliche magische Schaden, der durch 20 Fähigkeitsstärke gewährt wurde, wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. ** Der zusätzliche magische Schaden wurde von 1 % pro 5 Fähigkeitsstärke auf 1 % pro 6 Fähigkeitsstärke verringert. * ** Der Grundschaden des Projektils und der Grundschaden des Treffereffekts wurden von 50/75/100/125/150 auf 45/70/95/120/145 verringert. V1.0.0.125: *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Akali und Wukong jeweils in ihrer Sprintanimation feststecken konnten. V1.0.0.123: * ** Die Zeit bis zur nächsten Essenz der Schatten und deren aktuelle Anzahl werden nun in der gleichen Verbesserung angezeigt. V1.0.0.121: * ** Setzt Akali „Schattentanz“ gegen einen Champion ein, so versucht sie nun auch, diesen weiterhin anzugreifen. V1.0.0.113: * ** Wurde so angepasst, dass diese ab 9,5 Angriffsschaden und 19,5 Fähigkeitsstärke funktioniert, um auch gerundete Zahlenwerte wie beschrieben zu beachten. V1.0.0.111: *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Klangeffekt von „ “ auch nach dem Tod des Ziels bestehen bleiben konnte. V1.0.0.110: * ** Verursacht nicht länger Bonusschaden gegen Türme. V1.0.0.106: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Schattentanz“ manchmal selbst dann verursacht wurde, wenn Akali hoch oder zurück geworfen wurde. V1.0.0.104: * ** Die Zeit zum Erlangen neuer Essenzen des Schattens wird nun durch Effekte beeinflusst, die die Abklingzeit verkürzen. Die Zeit wird allerdings angehalten, sollte Akali bereits die maximale Anzahl an Essenzen besitzen. V1.0.0.100: * Ein Anzeigefehler im Zusammenhang mit und dem Todesrückblick wurde behoben. * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. V1.0.0.99: * ** Erhält nun für jeweils 5 statt wie bisher 10 zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden 1 % Zaubervampir. V1.0.0.96: * „ “ erzeugt nun zusätzlich, zur regelmäßigen Regeneration, eine Essenz des Schattens für jeden getöteten Champion oder bei einer Unterstützung. V1.0.0.94(b): * gewährt nun auch zusätzliche Magieresistenz auf höhe des Armorbonuses. * hält nun auf allen Stufen 8 Sekunden an. V1.0.0.94: * Ein Fehler mit Akalis Angriffstiming wurde behoben. * Akali wird nicht länger enttarnt, wenn sie einen Trank benutzt, während sie „ “ einsetzt. V1.0.0.87: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ selbst bei einem abgewehrten Angriff angewendet wurde. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ gewonnenen Angriffsschaden oder Fähigkeitsstärke dur Verbesserungen, wie etwa „Auge des Sturms“ oder „Mejais Seelenstehler“, nicht beachtete. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Zaubervampir durch „ “ zu stark wirkte. * Um die zuvor erwähnte Korrektur zu kompensieren wurde der durch „ “ gewährte Zaubervampir pro 100 Schaden von 5 % auf 10 % erhöht. Insgesamt betrachtet besitzt Akali so für Angriffe gegen Einzelziele nun einen stärkeres Zaubervampir, der bei „Halbmond-Schnitt“ allerdings schwächer wirkt. * Akali kann sich nicht länger mit „ “ aus Betäubungen oder Festhalteeffekten befreien. * Akalis Treffertiming wurde angepasst, um genauer zu arbeiten. V1.0.0.86: * ** Die Tarnung wird nun sofort beim Angriff aufgehoben und nicht erst beim Beginn der Angriffsanimation. V1.0.0.85: * Hinzugefügt. }}